Gullibles Trials by Tim McGeek
by PaperHat
Summary: Sequel to Idle Idols. Tony plays hooky again and Tim seizes on the opportunity to gets his revenge for getting him into trouble in the past. Does Gibbs find out? Of course he does, he always does. Warning contains spanking, don't like don't read.
1. Listening to Your Gut

_Summary - Sequel to Idle Idols. Tony play's hooky again and has to face the consequences. Tim manages to get his revenge on Tony._

_Warning - Contains spanking, don't like, don't read - step away from the fic now!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – LISTENING TO YOUR GUT**

"Noooooo!"

Tim McGee and Ziva David snapped their heads up at the sudden outburst from Tony.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he continued to moan loudly.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Are you in pain or are you recalling a scene from your night last night?"

Tony frowned as he jumped from his desk and looked at his computer in disgust. He grimaced and stood in the centre of the bullpen with his hands in his pockets his eyes raised to the ceiling.

"Why do the God's conspire against me huh?"

"What's wrong Tony?" Tim sighed, hating himself for asking.

"CBS is showing four unaired Magnum shows this afternoon and I am stuck here working cold cases and finishing off version seven and eleven of the two reports Gibbs is hounding me for!"

Tony placed his head in his hands, "Episodes I've never seen, man, this is so unfair!"

"Why don't you go home and record them, don't you have one of those DVD recorders?"

"It's busted Zee-vah...I've been freeze framing and zooming too much, and anyway, if I go home, I'll just want to stay and watch them and if Gibbs finds out it won't be no freakin' assault course I'll be doing."

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and began muttering, "I have no choice, I'll have to get a new recorder at lunchtime and set it up ready to record. I am however going to need some cover in case it takes a little longer than planned."

He grinned and then turned to Tim,

"This sounds like a job for McGeek," he said in his best Sean Connery voice, "you going to help me out Probie?"

Tim sighed. This was the point when he normally got himself into trouble for letting Tony lead the way. He thought about the recent incidents where he had found himself at the receiving end of Gibbs punishment all because he had let himself be led down the wrong path by Tony.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no!"

Tony put his arm around Tim, "Come on McGee where's that team spirit, help out your Senior Field Agent…..huh….come on….Tim….Timmy...please?"

Tim narrowed his eyes and was given a flash of inspiration. He sighed in fake defeat and smiled at Tony,

"Okay, okay, but I have a better idea, why don't we huh…..set up a projection freeze frame, I'm sure I can get hold of a video freeze node modulator. I could hot wire it to your web cam, reverse the signal and project an image of you sitting at your desk. As long as Gibbs can SEE that you are actually at your desk, I'm sure you'll be fine, that way you can head out at lunchtime and sort yourself a recorder."

Tony frowned and tilted his head, "You mean just like the Princess Leia scene in Star Wars? The whole, 'help me Obi Wan' thing?"

"That's it exactly Tony," Tim smiled, "It's used in training scenarios, a cross between virtual reality and photographic projection."

"So where can you get one of these video node gizmo's" Tony asked, his eyes glistening at the glimmer of hope for a Magnum filled afternoon.

Tim screwed his mouth up and began typing on his computer, bringing up the Best Buy webpage.

"They have one in Best Buy, its 30 bucks, the pixel quality isn't great, but I'm sure it'll work ok."

Tony was still unconvinced, "So how long have I got, just in case I can't set up the recorder in time?"

"I can pretty much have it running all afternoon Tony, in fact, why don't you head home and watch your shows, if you need to get in or if Gibbs gets a little antsy or anything happens, I'll call you and cover for you till you get back. I know how much you like Magnum, it would be a shame if you missed it. Although I'll only help you out if you promise not to tell us about each episode in graphic detail. Deal?"

Tony quickly nodded his agreement and began beaming excitedly, almost hugging Tim in the process,

"McGee you have just earned my respect for the next four hours, what do I need to do?"

Tim took the digital camera from his backpack and got Tony into position at his desk creating the perfect 'I'm busy working' pose. When he had taken two or three photographs, he stuck his hand out to Tony.

"30 dollars...for the 'Node' gizmo."

Tony ruffled through the cash in his wallet and pulled out 30 dollars and gave them gladly to Tim.

Brimming with excitement Tony sat down and began watching the clock till lunchtime when he could head home and Tim could go get the 'gizmo' and provide him cover as he watched his all time favorite TV show.

Tim McGee bit his bottom lip to prevent his widening smile betraying his little ruse. He then thought about all of the physical exercises Gibbs had put him through over the last few weeks and the reports he'd had to write and then he remembered vividly how painful is muscles and joints were after the Marine Corps assault course at Quantico. He then remembered Gibbs warning to listen to his gut the next time Tony was leading him into trouble.

Tim McGee let a small smile break free and found only one phrase that made his gut happy.

"McGeek One, DiNozzo Zero!"

_To be continued..._

* * *


	2. Where is Tony?

_Summary - Sequel to Idle Idols. Tony play's hooky again and has to face the consequences. Tim manages to get his revenge on Tony._

_Warning - Contains spanking, don't like, don't read - step away from the fic now!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS_

* * *

Tim McGee strolled back in to the bullpen with his lunch and a coffee in hand and his head held high. He smirked as he walked past Tony's empty desk and then sighed contentedly as he sat down and began to eat, still with a grin on his face.

Ziva returned a few moments later and frowned at Tim suspiciously before she sent him an instant message asking him if he got the gadget needed to help with Tony's cover.

Tim read the message and turned in his chair and looked Ziva straight in the eye and gave a wide sarcastic smile. Her face paled instantly as she registered that Tim had been playing a trick on Tony.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked as he returned from the bathroom.

"He's still on his lunch break," Ziva replied quickly.

Gibbs looked at his watch and then frowned, "Ok, I'm going for coffee."

As soon as he had left Ziva bounded over to Tim's desk,

"McGee, what is going on?" she snapped

"I'm giving Tony a taste of his own medicine Ziva, he tried to get me into trouble again, and I've turned the tables this time."

Ziva inhaled deeply and closed her eyes momentarily,

"You mean there is no projection thing? McGee we need to tell Tony, we can't let him get in trouble, if he is not back here soon I dread to think what the consequences will be for him!"

"Well he should have thought of that before he decided to play hooky again, Gibbs did warn him….and perhaps next time, he won't be so eager to rely on me to bail him out!"

"But, he is a team mate McGee, we cannot let him throw himself into the lions pen!"

Tim folded his arms indignantly, "It's 'den' Ziva and no, I am not bailing him out he's had this coming to him for ages."

Ziva growled and stomped back to her desk and picked up her phone. After a few seconds she slammed the phone down,

"Idiot has his cell phone switched off!"

Tim leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee slowly in an attempt to mask his growing anxiety and regret with a cool exterior. He had never had the guts to do something like this before and it had been a spur of the moment decision to trick Tony. He sat forward in his chair as his mind raced, thinking that perhaps Ziva was right, perhaps, setting Tony up was not really 

the team thing to do. His eyes widened as he considered if this would start a war between him and Tony and in that battle he would never win. Tony was the ultimate prankster and he was the ultimate victim.

THUD!

"I said where is he McGee?" Gibbs growled as he kicked McGee's desk.

"Uh…boss, I didn't see you there, Tony….uh….he's still at lunch."

Gibbs flipped open his cell phone and then snapped it shut,

"His cell phone is off. Ziva get me a trace off his cell phone, McGee, you hack into his computer and see if he had any appointments he never told us about."

Tim's mouth dried instantly, "Uh…boss….he's at home."

The bullpen fell silent for a few awkward moments.

"What?" Gibbs said coldly,

"He's at home Gibbs, watching a Magnum show, McGee was supposed to be providing him with a cover and he didn't. He tricked Tony into thinking that you would never find out he was away from his desk."

Gibbs stared in wonderment at Ziva as she delivered the explanation of his Senior Field Agent's whereabouts.

"You're telling me Officer David, that Special Agent DiNozzo is at home…..watching Magnum!"

Ziva nodded sheepishly.

Gibbs closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. He remained silent for a few moments as he finished his coffee, although it was obvious that he was seething with anger and disappointment that Tony had clearly learned nothing at Quantico.

When Gibbs finally spoke, his voice was stern and low,

"I'm going to get Special Agent DiNozzo. I will deal with you two when I get back!"

Tim swallowed hard and Ziva frowned as Gibbs made for the elevator.

"You don't think he will…you know…like he said at Quantico…you know….uh…take it out on his ass….uh..literally….do you?" McGee spluttered to Ziva.

Ziva pouted and sighed heavily,

"Have you ever known Gibbs to make idle threats McGee?"

Tim McGee paled and wished that he really did have a video freeze node modulator of his own.

_To be continued..._


	3. Caught and Consequences

_Summary - Sequel to Idle Idols. Tony play's hooky again and has to face the consequences. Tim manages to get his revenge on Tony._

_Warning - Contains spanking, don't like, don't read - step away from the fic now!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS_

_A/N - Thanks to all who have reviewed so far._

* * *

Tony DiNozzo was settled, lying stretched out on his sofa with a can of soda and a large bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach. His eyes were wide at the screen as the first of the episodes neared it's conclusion as Magnum, as always, caught the bad guys.

"You really should not leave your door unlocked DiNozzo," Gibbs said firmly from behind the sofa.

"Waaaooooww…..b..boss….you scared the…."

Tony started clearing up the popcorn when he realized that Gibbs was in his living room in the middle of the afternoon and that meant that the video freeze node modulator had not worked. He sprung to his feet and began to cough nervously,

"You….huh….knew I was here…then….and…uh…not at my desk….where I should be….I'll get my jacket!"

As he sprinted towards the door, Gibbs voice was cold,

"Wait," he said sternly.

Tony bit his bottom lip and froze instantly and instinctively shrugged his head down waiting for the inevitable head slap.

"Sit."

Tony swallowed hard and then sat back down on the sofa. Gibbs turned the TV off and pulled up a wooden chair from the side of the room which he placed in front of Tony and sat down. He stared hard at him, making him squirm. He let the silence eventually bring Tony's eye contact to his. Tony could see the anger and disappointment in his eyes and began to realize the extent of the trouble he was in.

"I want to know why."

"What boss?"

"I want to know why you think it is acceptable to disappear whenever you feel like it, on my time, to satisfy your own personal needs when you have a duty and responsibility to do the job you are paid to do."

Tony hung his head low.

"Look at me," Gibbs barked, causing Tony to snap his head back up.

"I don't know boss, I just get crazy ideas and they just seem to take on a life of their own and before I know it, I've made stupid decisions and end up in a whole heap of trouble. But today, I actually really, really wanted to see those Magnum episodes and I couldn't think of any other way to see them!"

Gibbs smirked, "Basically Tony you are behaving like a spoiled kid who needs to have his own way and to hell with responsibility and how it impacts on everyone else!"

Tony huffed and raised his arms defiantly,

"I am not a spoiled kid Gibbs! I just have needs which I think should be met to make me the solid individual, independent guy that I am!"

Gibbs now laughed, "Oh I know you have needs Tony, and that's why I'm here to make sure that those needs are met."

"You're going to buy me a new DVD recorder?"

"No, I'm not going to buy you a recorder."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Make good on a promise."

Tony narrowed his eyes and pouted with confusion.

"I don't understand boss."

Gibbs leaned forward and kept his voice low, "I warned you at OCS what I would do to you if you played hooky again. Do you remember that DiNozzo?"

As Tony recalled the warning, he paled instantly and his mouth went dry,

"You mean…."

"Uhu."

"You wouldn't……you can't!"

Gibbs simply stood up and went towards the cupboard in the hallway. When he returned Tony immediately sprang to his feet and started to retreat in the opposite direction as Gibbs advanced on him. He eyes transfixed on the All Stars baseball sneaker Gibbs was holding in his hand.

"Aw boss, come on, I'm not a kid for God's sake!"

"Well you need to learn to stop acting like one," Gibbs replied quickly.

"But…"

"Tony!"

"Boss please!"

"You lied to me again Tony, you went on unauthorized leave again, you forced your team to cover for you and got them into trouble, you left your cell phone off, I didn't know where you were or if something had happened to you. You don't think you deserve this?"

"No!….yes….maybe…but…you're going to kill me with that thing. If Ziva can kill with a paper clip I'm sure you can pretty much lead me to death's door with that sneaker!"

"I'm not going to kill you Tony I'm going to spank you so that next time you remember what the consequences are when those crazy ideas of yours lead you to make the wrong decisions."

Gibbs beckoned Tony with his finger and Tony winced as he realized that as usual his boss was right. With his gut churning, he very slowly and reluctantly took small steps towards his boss.

"Bend over the back of the sofa Tony."

"If this is a bad dream, I really hope I wake up right now!" Tony whined.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and took Tony's arm and guided him firmly into position over the back of the sofa. Placing his hand on his back, he didn't waste any time raising his other hand and bringing the sneaker down hard across Tony's backside.

"Haaaaa!! Fuck! That hurt!" Tony yelled as he struggled to stand up against Gibbs's firm hold of him.

His mind raced trying to think of a way to escape and how this seriously could not be happening when he felt the sneaker collide with his ass a second time.

"Aaiiieee!!" Tony yelped, "enough already!"

Tony yelled his way through the next eight times Gibbs brought the sneaker down across his backside and by the time it was over, the Senior Field Agent realized that he had behaved like a spoiled brat and that he would never play hooky again. Not if this were the consequences.

When he was done Gibbs threw the sneaker onto the sofa and lifted Tony gently by the shoulder to stand in front of him. Tony's eyes were glassy and he sniffled and winced as he stood up straight. Finally he made eye contact with his boss. Gibbs smiled gently and taking hold of the back of Tony's neck brought his head close till their foreheads were almost touching. Gibbs spoke calmly and gently,

"I need my Senior Field Agent on topic Tony. I cannot rely on you the way I need to, and want to, if you continue to act irresponsibly. Tim and Ziva look to you for direction and you know that. Between the two of us we have a responsibility to make sure that they learn how to be damn good field agents, just like I taught you how to be."

Tony sighed heavily, "I'm really sorry boss, it won't happen again."

Gibbs lightly whacked Tony on the back of the head, "I know it won't, come on, let's get back to work, there's still some unfinished business to take care of."

Tony followed Gibbs towards the door, making sure to grab one of the small sofa cushions for the car journey back to the Navy Yard.

_To be continued..._


	4. Playing by the Rules

_Summary - Sequel to Idle Idols. Tony play's hooky again and has to face the consequences. Tim manages to get his revenge on Tony._

_Warning - Contains spanking, don't like, don't read - step away from the fic now!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS_

_A/N - Thanks to Sasha1600, for her enduring patience._

* * *

In the bullpen Abby had joined Ziva and Tim and were discussing Tony's impending fate.

"I can't believe you stitched him up like that McGee!" Abby stomped her feet in fury as Ziva explained the whole story.

"But I was only getting…"

"Quiet Timmy, there is no excuse on this earth that you could come up with that justifies you sending Tony to certain Gibbs-doom!"

Tim frowned, "So what do you think Gibbs will do to him?"

Abby narrowed her eyes and poked Tim in the chest, "The question _you_ should be asking, is what Gibbs is going to do to _you_, for playing a trick on poor Tony!"

The elevator dinged and three pairs of eyes watched the emerging Gibbs stride purposefully towards his desk followed by a slower paced Tony who took a few moments before he sat down carefully at his desk. The flicker in his eyes didn't go un-noticed and immediately their questions about his fate were answered.

"Abby, do you have work to do?" Gibbs snapped

"Uh…yes Gibbs, on it….going..now….bye," she spluttered as she bolted for the elevator.

After a quick check of his emails, Gibbs barked, "McGee with me!"

Tim quickly got up from his desk and accompanied Gibbs to the elevator. They were no sooner in, when Gibbs whacked the stop button causing the lights to dim.

"Owww!" Tim yelped as Gibbs smacked him hard upside the head.

"Rule number one, never screw over your partner! What the hell were you thinking McGee?"

"Uh..boss, I didn't go along with him this time, I…." Tim replied as he rubbed his head.

Gibbs exhaled deeply and shook his head in despair,

"You didn't go along with this one Tim, that's good, but you need to learn to stop him when he screws up, not set him up for a fall. That is not what you do when you are part of a team."

"Won't happen again boss."

"Yeah, well I'm going to make sure of that McGee, because I'm going to be taking you through some IT after work for the rest of this week"

Tim frowned in confusion and then struggled hard to keep his grin in check, "You're punishing me by making me work on computers?" he sniggered quietly.

"You ask any graduate from Parris Island McGee what 'IT' is and they'll tell you, it's a million miles away from computers. 'Incentive Training' McGee I'm going to work you so hard in the gym that you won't have the energy to carry out another stunt like this!"

"Oh boss please! You know I can't do th…" Tim started to whine at the realization that more physical exercise was coming his way.

"Would you rather I take it out on your ass like I did to Tony?" Gibbs voice cut like steel through Tim as his eyes went wide and he gulped audibly,

"Y..you w..wouldn't" he spluttered.

Gibbs put his face close to Tim's and stared hard as he whispered coldly,

"Don't tempt me McGee. Now will I see you downstairs at the gym this evening or not?"

Tim nodded quickly and Gibbs continued,

"You set Tony or anyone else on my team up like that again and you WILL find yourself in the same position he found himself in this afternoon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear boss" Tim replied quickly.

Gibbs whacked the elevator button again and the doors swished open. A pale Tim McGee emerged and Gibbs marched back to his desk.

"Ziva! Front and centre!" he barked and nodded his head for her to approach his desk.

"I thought we had gone over rule number thirteen at Quantico, always work as a team?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply, her arms folded in defiance, "It is not my fault if Tony is an idiot"

"Tony is not an idiot and if you refer to one of my agents in that way again, trust me you will not enjoy the consequences!"

Ziva swallowed hard, "What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to stop him Ziva, it's as simple as that."

After a few seconds Ziva reluctantly nodded in agreement and turned to return to her desk.

"Wait," Gibbs said firmly, "We're not done," he added causing her to huff and roll her eyes once more,

"Five hundred," he said as he stared at her hard. She returned his stare with confusion.

"Rule number thirteen. Always work as a team. Five hundred times, before you leave tonight."

"But that's not fair Gibbs!" she snapped defiantly.

"Would you like the alternative Officer David?" Gibbs said calmly as he put his head to the side to glance at Tony.

Ziva quickly made the link and, not wishing to share Tony's fate, she pursed her lips, gave Gibbs a scowl that could kill and returned to her seat.

When Gibbs finally left for coffee Tim and Ziva gathered around Tony's desk where he was working away quietly.

"Uh….Tony….listen I'm sorry for setting you up, do you forgive me?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and stared at the younger agent.

"That was mean McGee" he said quietly.

"I know Tony, I am sorry, it won't happen again, trust me. Gibbs and I have an appointment in the gym for the rest of the week." McGee said full of remorse and trepidation of his IT sessions.

A few seconds passed, "Where's my 30 bucks?" Tony scowled holding his hand out.

Tim shoved his hand in his pocket and took out the cash and returned it to Tony.

"I might have been a little gullible on the techno babble McGee, but as for the payback you so richly deserve, let's uh…call a truce….just for now huh?"

Tony shifted in his chair and grimaced, "I seriously cannot get caught next time, cuz Gibbs will really try to kill me."

Ziva winced in sympathy, "did he really….you know?"

Tony nodded his head and squirmed again in his seat.

Ziva leaned over and kissed the top of Tony's head. "Now that I would have liked to have freeze framed!"

THE END

* * *


End file.
